fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Amber Rymoon
|name= Amber Rymoon |kanji= |romaji= |alias= |race= Human |birthdate= |birthplace= |gender= Female |age= 20 |height= 5'10" |weight= |eye color= Orange |hair color= Blue |blood type= |guild mark= Back of right hand |unusual features= |affiliation= Blazing Soul |previous affiliation= |occupation= Mage |previous occupation= |team= Thrill Seekers |previous team= |partner=Axel Dawngrave Zeke Geno Azteck Shelly Vamiro Rift Grimm |previous partner= |base of operations= Bantia |status= Alive |marital status= Single |relatives= Unnamed Mother (diseased) Unnamed Father (diseased) |alignment=Neutral |counterpart= |magic= Familiar Spirit Magic |signature skill= |weapons= |english voice= Jade Saxton |japanese voice= |image gallery= }} Amber Rymoon is a quiet girl and one of the newest members of Blazing Soul. She is rather quiet, and not very outgoing. None the less she is friendly to everyone, but is very slow to open up to people. She is smart and quick witted, and is rarely known to hesitate in pretty much any situation. Her one companion throughout her life is her familiar Armeria, a familiar she summoned through the use of Familiar Spirit Magic. Armeria can transform into a number of different weapons that Amber can fight with, or any other item she may require so long as it does not exceed a specified mass. Appearance Amber is a fairly tall girl with light blue hair that reaches mid-way down her back and striking orange eyes. She has very pale skin, to the point that some people clam she looks like a ghost. She mostly let's her hair flow over her shoulders, but sometimes ties her hair back into a ponytail when relaxing. The one mark on her otherwise pail skin, is a long, jagged scar over her right shoulder, stretching across the length of her shoulder blade from her spine to her shoulder joint. Her guild mark is located on the back of her right hand and is orange in color. Her regular outfit consists of a loose fitting black t-shirt with a red skull and cross bones across her stomach. She wears a pair of baggy brown cargo shorts that reach down to her knees with a belt around her waist. Amber also wears a pair of blue flip flops and brown framed glasses, although she has near perfect eyesight. Lastly, when not fighting her spirit, Armeria, takes the form of a large belt around her waist, and she carries a small pack while traveling. After their harrowing endeavor against the dark mages of Bloody Smile, Amber elected for a change of appearance, as many of her clothes needed replacing. Her new outfit, picked out for her by Isa Wondril, begins with a bright, lime green t-shirt, which still appears to be a few sizes too big for her. She wheres a newer pair of sand colored cargo shorts, with Armeria's belt form still hanging around her waist, and the same, dark blue flipflops as before. Albeit a newer pair. Lastly, and probably her biggest change, is that she decided to cut her hair shorter, keeping it at just short of shoulder length to make it harder to grab hold of in a fight. Amber still prefers not to style it in any fashion, preferring to let it flow naturally. Personality For reasons unknown, Amber is a rather reclusive person. She is slow to open up to people but tries none the less to act kind to everyone she encounters. She seems to pull away from any conversation about herself, be it preferences, wants, or former life. In fact, it will somewhat surprise her to hear about someone caring about her well-being. However, she can sometimes become very protective of someone should she get close to them, often acting as a kind of guardian to some of the guilds younger members, or whoever else she believes needs watching out for. Her only consistent companion throughout her travels is her familiar Armeria, and while she loves her dearly. Unfortunately, her familiar's relative lack of a personality often leaves Amber longing for further companionship. It isn't uncommon for her to call her familiar out to talk when alone, or ask her advice when feeling indecisive. While she values her companion, sometimes Amber can be annoyed by how short Armeria can be, most often about how she feels or how she does things. None the less, she has developed a deep sense of self reliance, believing that she has nobody she can rely on to help her. This can make it a little hard for her to trust people, even with people she has gotten to know Because of a trauma she suffered in her childhood, she has a strong aversion to sudden loud noises. Ring bells, to train whistles, even shattering glass is enough to instill a reaction. She has stated that it's not that she is afraid, more that any sharp sound causes her ears great pain, and her reaction is more her trying to block the sound out than actual fear. She can become quite flustered when others witness this, or embarrassed when asked to explain it. This works against her when fighting against someone with a flashy type of magic, such as explosions or lightning. Oddly, she has no issue with people yelling or animals roaring, which Amber has been unable to adequately explain. History Amber is the child of two mages, her mother was from Mermaid Heel, and her father was from Quatro Cerberus. Both mages left their respective guilds to raise a family together, and there first child was Amber. For the first few months of their lives together they lived off of the money each of them made working in the guild. When that started to run out they took turns going out to do jobs. Unfortunately, one of the jobs they completed drew the attention of Vax Culhorn. When Amber was 3, Vax came to her home and attacked her parents. They both fought there hardest, but neither of them could seem to even slow Vax down. He killed Amber’s parents and took their magic. During this time Maya developed a fear of loud noises because of the explosions that tore her home to pieces. Vax discovered her semi-conscious body in the house and, in an unusual show of mercy, decided he would raise the girl to help him collect magic. The attack didn’t remain unknown however. It attracted the attention of both guilds and the Magic Counsel. Both guilds did a full investigation, but the perpetrator was never apprehended. Both concluded that it was an assassination by a dark guild and that the assassin had left the kingdom of Fiore. When Amber recovered, Vax told her that a dark guild attacked her parents and that he had rescued her. He explained that he also lost his family to a dark guild, and that he became a solder of vengeance to stop all dark mages. Having heard his plan to travel back in time, Amber wanted to help Vax make sure his plan would succeed, not only saving his family, but also her parents as well. For the next seventeen years, Vax taught her how to use magic and about the magic counsel. How they turned down his idea, and how he rationalised taking magic from others. Amber never liked that part of the plan, but realised that if she wanted to help, it was a necessary evil. After years of partnership, Amber arrived in Bantia and encountered Axel Dawngrave and Zeke of the mage guild Blazing Soul. After being injured in a fight, Axel and Zeke brought her back to there guild for help and, after a bit of encoragment, Amber joined the guild in an attempt to start a new life. Magic and Abilities Familiar Spirit Magic - Through the teachings of Vax Culhorn, Amber has acquired Familiar Sprit magic. The spirit she summoned is named Armeria, a shapeshifting imp like creature resembling a living metal. She, as Amber describes, is able to transform into different pieces of equipment that Amber can use to battle, or other such items that Amber may need at any time. All that Amber needs to do is picture the item she needs in her mind, and Armeria can take that form instantly. The Stigma of there contract is located on her stomach. Minda.jpg|Armeria imagesCAPDFVQI.jpg|Syrin Chakrams.png|Crimson Eyes imagesCAEM7SUL.jpg|King's Shield Amber knives.png|Bee Knives Armeria -The Spirit Amber has a contract with. She resembles a small imp like creature with black skin and a white tummy and face. An array of light blue stripes adorn her arms, back, and head, which glow momentarily just before she transforms. She wears a large stone helmet that covers most of her head, and is adorned with a pare of lopsided horns. Messy orange hair protrudes from the top of her helmet and her eyes both have three rings of color, starting with yellow, then red, and blue closest to the pupil. Though she can look intimidating, Armeria doesn't have much of a personality of her own, thinking and talking more like a machine rather than a sentient being. Despite this, she does care for Amber, and is always advising her on what she thinks is best. She can become vary protective of Amber should she think she is in danger, which is one of the very few times her expression will change. She doesn't need to eat or sleep, and spend her nights simply watching over her master. Armeria has the power to change shape by breaking herself down and reforming into different weapons that Amber has full control over. When in weapon form, Amber is able to control these weapons telepathically, allowing her to attack at both close and long range. When not called on, Armeria takes the form of a belt that Amber keeps around her waist. Her transformation ability is not just limited to weapons however, Armeria is able to transform into any object Amber requires, so long as she has the mass within her tiny body to produce it. *'Syren' - A sword with a 3 foot blade and a decorative handle. Acting as Amber's standard weapon of choice, she has developed incredible skills with it, being able to deflect bullets and even send out blades of air with a single slash. Like most of Armeria's weapon forms, it is incredibly durable, and can be controlled by Amber telepathically. Additionally, Amber is able to attack enemy's at a distance with a blade of air. Her range with this attack is around forty feet, and it looses power the further it travels, but it allows her a wider variety of attacks. *'Crimson Eyes' - A pair of bladed chakrams that Amber can use in combat. They get there name from the red glowing effect they produce while spinning. While they are well suited as long range weapons, Amber can also use them in close combat, using the many blades to parry attacks and deliver quick strikes. By controlling Armeria's direction after being thrown, Amber is able to have these weapons home in on opponents or attack other targets as she wishes. While spinning, they have enough power to chop through wooden beams without stopping and can even be used to take out structures. *'Kings Shield' - A blue shield adorned with 5 blades fanned over the top like a crown. It is incredibly durable and specialises in defensive maneuvers. Amber will call on this weapon when fighting opponents using magic with a wide range, or people who are skilled at attacking from a distance. The blades along the top also allow her to counterattack without having to switch out weapons. By levitating her shield, Amber is able to fly using the shield as a makeshift surfboard. She is able to reach an altitude of 30 feet with this spell, and can travel 15 miles an hour. One downside is that she can only lift herself with this spell, so any exes weight will render Amber grounded. *'Bee Knives' - A much more versatile form Armeria takes, trading stopping power for an increased volume of attacks. Amber has Armeria transform into a vast array of flying daggers, up to a hundred at one time, which buzz around her and overwhelm opponents with a barrage of stabs and shallow cuts. The knives are too small to be wielded by hand, a best Amber can hold a set of them between her fingers, but lack any sort of defensive capability. They are just as powerful as her other weapons however, and their small size almost double the speed of her flight. Skilled Fighter - Having Gained a vast wealth of experience defending herself throughout her life, Amber has become quite the adept combatant. She knows exactly where her strengths lie, and prioritises her speed in a fight over her physical might. She dislikes being drawn into battles of pure power, preferring to outmaneuver an opponent and strike back when the opportunity presents itself. This however, does not mean she fights defensively. If the opportunity arises she will press the attack, utilising any advantage she can to survive. Adept in Multiple Weapons - Given Ameria's transformation abilities, Amber has become adept at fighting with a wide variety of weapons. Her fighting stile remains largely unchanged however; Quick attacks while constantly moving, taking advantage of any advantage she can. SHe also uses Armeria to attack autonomously of her orders, sometimes protecting allies, sometimes warding of pursuers depending on the situation. While using her weapons, Amber also relies on powerful kicks mixed in with her attacks. Acrobat - Lacking the physical strength needed to sustain a drawn out struggle, Amber has learned to be highly mobile at a moments notice. She is able to jump over eight feet in the air and can incorporate a number of flips and rolls to carry her momentum, or to quickly scale obstacles should she need to make a hasty retreat. This comes in especially handy when being chased by a number of opponents, using quick and unpredictable movements to keep from being overwhelmed. High stamina - Because Amber's fighting style is centered on movement, she has gained a great deal of stamina over the ears. She learned very early that losing her breath is just about the worst thing that could happen to her in combat, and makes it a point not to let herself get out of shape. Trivia *Do to experiencing a severe hangover in her younger years, she has a complete aversion to alcohol. *Her favorite color is purple. *She dislikes wearing skirts. *Her friends have noticed that she seems to be able to fall asleep anywhere, no matter how uncomfortable she looks. Stats Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Female Category:Independent Mage Category:Weapon user Category:Character Category:Mages Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Mages with Familiars Category:Human Category:Blazing Soul